Pieces of Memory
by Ecxplorer Atlazcrew
Summary: Keima Katsuragi menjalani kehidupan normalnya dengan PFP di tangannya. Namun, sepertinya itu tak akan bertahan lebih lama karena Ia bertemu dengan para wanita yang telah Keima taklukkan dulu dan mengancam kehidupannya. Apakah mereka ingat dengan Keima yang telah menaklukkannya? Apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh Keima? Dan apakah Keima dapat melaluinya dengan baik? (Keima X Harem)
1. Chapter 1

Katsuragi Keima sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri kota. Dia dapat menyusuri jalan dengan benar walaupun matanya selalu berkutat pada PFP yang Ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya. Bahkan, bola matanya dapat bersinar dalam kegelapan malam.

Dengan tak menghiraukan banyak pasang mata memandang aneh dan sinis, Keima terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga memasuki sebuah minimarket. "Aku hanya membutuhkan PFP dan air bening untuk hidup. Tak ada yang lain." Keima lalu bergegas ke lemari es untuk mengambil botol air merek "Au-ah".

Saat Ia akan pergi ke kasir, tak sengaja Keima bertabrakan dengan seorang wanita.

*BRAK!

Keduanya pun jatuh beserta barang-barang yang mereka bawa. Dengan agak susah payah dan mengeluh kesakitan, Keima kemudian bangkit memulihkan keadaannya.

"Apa Anda tak apa-apa?" Tanya Keima memastikan dia tak melakukan hal serius pada wanita tersebut. Kekhawatirannya tampak pada raut wajahnya.

"I-iya, aku tak apa-apa, kok-" Jawabnya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Namun, tak sampai Ia mengatakan semuanya, wanita tersebut berhenti berkata. Terkejut melihat seorang lelaki berkaca mata dihadapannya yang sepertinya sangat Ia kenal, wanita tersebut menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

Keima pun agak terkejut memandang wanita dihadapannya, wanita yang tak asing baginya. Berambut hitam panjang terkuncir, menggunakan pakaian strip vertikal biru-putih. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Keima tersadar bahwa orang yang dihadapannya adalah...

"Nagase?"

"Keima-kun?"

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdiri, mengambil barang-barang jatuh dan membenarkan pakaian mereka. Keima juga menolong Jun Nagase untuk berdiri. Tatapan mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Hanyalah keheningan yang ada di antara mereka. Mengetahui itu, Keima segera memecah kebuntuan itu.

"Ma-maaf, Nagase, aku tak sengaja. Umm... aku harus pergi dulu." Keima meminta maaf dengan ekspresinya yang innocent dicampur rasa gugup. Dia langsung membalikkan badan dan beranjak pergi. Namun, sepertinya langkah Keima tertahan karena merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menarik kemejanya.

Perlahan-lahan dia memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dilihatnya, Nagase menarik kemejanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang semakin memerah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Ano... Keima-kun. Apa kau bisa menemaniku sebentar? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Tanya Nagase.

Tanpa memandang Nagase, Ia menjawab "Tapi, aku harus pergi, sensei." Keima menolak dengan halus agar Nagase segera memperbolehkannya pergi.

"Tolonglah, Keima-kun!" Nagase tak dapat menyembunyikan air matanya yang mengalir dari pipinya mengharapkan kehadiran Keima. Kedua tangannya semakin menggenggam kemeja Keima.

Teriakan dari wanita tersebut membuat Keima merasa cukup tertekan ditambah banyak pengunjung minimarket yang melihat ke arahnya saling berbisik satu sama lain, mencibir perbuatan lelaki tersebut seperti tindakan kejahatan seksual terhadap wanita.

"Ikutlah denganku!" Keima menggenggam tangan Nagase dan bergegas keluar dari minimarket untuk mencari taman yang dapat menenangkan mereka berdua. Nagase hanya terdiam membisu mengikuti langkah kaki Keima. Ia dapat merasakan genggaman kuat Keima yang membuat hatinya nyaman.

Sesampainya di taman yang tak jauh dari minimarket, Keima dan Nagase menuju bangku kosong. Akhirnya mereka dapat melepaskan kelelahan dan menenangkan diri setelah lari dari minimarket dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Keima membuka botol air minum yang Ia beli tadi dan langsung meminumnya.

"Ini. Minumlah, sensei." Setelah Keima lega, dia menyodorkannya dan menawarkannya minum pada Nagase yang dari tadi memandanginya. Nagase segera mengambil botol tersebut. Di saat menggenggam botol, tak sadar Nagase juga menggenggam tangan Keima.

Kedua pasang matanya saling bertautan satu sama lain. Semakin lama Nagase menggenggamnya, muka mereka semakin memerah panas dan serasa darah mengalir ke kepala.

"Ahh!- Maaf!" Nagase dan Keima saling menjauhkan tangannya. Keduanya memalingkan mukanya demi menyembunyikan mukanya yang berwarna merah tomat tersebut.

"Nih..." Tanpa melihat ke arahnya, Keima kembali menyodorkan air minum tersebut padanya. Perlahan-lahan, Nagase yang tadinya malu meraihnya. Segera Ia meminumnya, namun terhenti ketika bibirnya berjarak hanya beberapa milimeter dari mulut botol tersebut.

Keima yang menunggunya mulai membalikkan kepalanya, dan memeriksa keadaan wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oi, Nagase, apa kau sudah meminum-" Belum hingga selesai, ucapannya terhenti ketika Keima melihat Nagase menatap begitu lama ke arah mulut botol air minum yang Ia pegang dari tadi. Dan Keima pun menyadari sesuatu yang mungkin tak diharapkannya.

Nagase sendiri yang berdebar-debar segera menutup matanya dan tersenyum membulatkan tekadnya, mendekatkan mulut botol tersebut kearah bibir manisnya.

"Ah- ah-! Nagase!-" Keima berusaha menghentikannya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mencegah Nagase tak melanjutkannya. Namun, Ia terlambat, kedua bola matanya menatap Nagase yang bersemangat meminumnya.

*Glek *Glek Merasa sudah lega melepaskan dahaganya, Ia menurunkan botol tersebut di pangkuannya. Ia tampak begitu bahagia setelah melakukan itu.

"Apa, Keima-kun~?" Tanyanya dengan senyum merona pada Keima. Melihat Nagase yang tampak senang sekali, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ah... tidak, tidak apa apa." Dia memalingkan wajah darinya. Membayangkan kembali bibir manis Nagase menyentuh botol tersebut. Tanpa sadar, Keima tersipu malu, wajahnya terasa memerah panas.

Keima maupun Nagase menyadari bahwa mereka melakukan "Ciuman Tak Langsung".

Pukul 1 siang mereka berjalan pulang melewati taman pinggir kota. Nagase telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai pegawai minimarket dan kembali mengenakan pakaian guru kemeja lengan panjang warna putih dan rok mini hitam. Keima sendiri masih mengenakan seragam sekolah Maijima High School warna merah gelap.

Nagase sendiri punya pekerjaan sampingan menjadi pegawai minimarket untuk menambah nafkahnya selagi menjadi guru di Maijima High School, tempat Keima Katsuragi bersekolah.

Keima maupun Nagase terlihat agak canggung dan enggan untuk memulai berbicara. Agar memecah keheningan, Nagase memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraannya.

"U-udara siang ini begitu panas yah? K-Keima-kun."

"Hmm" Jawab Keima mengiyakan selagi pandangannya hanya fokus pada PFP yang Ia pegang.

Nagase berusaha lagi memecah kebuntuan diantara mereka "K-Keima-kun, apa yang kau lakukan siang ini? Kau hanya bermain-main saja dan meninggalkan belajarmu?"

"Ah- Belajar itu tak penting, yang penting itu paham mendalami sesuatu." Keima melanjutkannya. "Tak peduli sesering kau belajar jika sudah paham, ngapain belajar. Percuma kau belajar namun kau tak memahaminya. Sama saja dengan bunuh diri." Tanpa menunjukkan ekspresinya, Keima melontarkan pernyataannya pada Nagase.

"Apaan kau ini? Sesombong inikah kamu ini? Mentang-mentang kau pintar, terus-terusan maen game. Sini kupinjam~" Nagase merasa jengkel dengan pernyataan Keima lalu mengambil PFP dari tangan Keima.

Keima terkejut game kesayangannya diambil Nagase, dia kesal menuntut game-nya untuk dikembalikan.

"H-hey! Nagase, kembalikan!" Kedua tangannya lelaki berkacamata tersebut berusaha meraih PFP dari genggaman Nagase. Namun Nagase menghadangnya wajah Keima dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya bermain PFP.

"Oi! Pengacau! Jangan menghancurkan game-ku! Kau akan mengacaukan cewek-cewekku semuanya!" Keima mengkhawatirkan kelanjutan game galge-nya yang akan dihancurkan tangan setan Nagase.

Namun Nagase menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Tidak! Aku bisa menakhlukkan cewek-cewek yang kau taksir disini." Nagase terus menggerakkan jemari tangannya pada PFP Keima. "Tidak! Kau tidak bisa menaklukkannya! Bahkan satu flag sekalipun!" Dia terus-terusan meraih PFP dari guru yang dulu mengklaim jadi rivalnya di sekolah.

"Hei, Nagase!, Kau-" Keima berhenti berteriak. Ia terheran-heran ketika Nagase menunjukkan bahwa satu cewek di PFP telah ditaklukkan. "Hmph!" Sambil tersenyum mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dengan mata tertutup, Nagase menunjukkan ekspresi kesombongannya yang telah menyelesaikan satu flag pada Keima.

Keima telah salah memandang miring gurunya itu dan sedikit menyesali itu. Keima terus tercengang ke arah Nagase. 'Tak kusangka cewek cantik ini berhasil mengalahkanku menaklukkan seorang cewek di game. Apa aku mengatakan dia cantik. Tidak! tidak!' Ucap Keima dalam hati.

Nagase sangat bahagia dapat mengalahkannya, Ia bisa melihat wajah bodoh Keima yang tercengang itu. Awalnya itu terasa lucu, namun lama-kelamaan Nagase melihatnya merasa jijik.

"He-hentikan itu, Keima-kun! Apa kau ingin membuatku hamil?!" Teriak Nagase menjauhkan dirinya dari Keima. Keima lantas tersadar dan juga berpaling menjauhkan diri darinya. Pipi mereka tampak memerah. Keima dan Nagase menghela nafasnya dan mengelus-elus dadanya.

"K-Keima, kun... ecchi~" Lontaran jengkel perkataannya menancap di hati Keima. "Sebagai hukumannya, PFP-mu aku sita! Aku yang akan melanjutkannya hingga akhir!" Nagase pun melanjutkannya. Dan bisa ditebak, Keima berusaha untuk merebutnya kembali.

"H-hey! Nagase, kembalikan milikku!" Keima berulang kali mencoba merebut dengan kedua tangannya, namun usahanya sia-sia, selain Ia tak punya tenaga karena jarang olahraga, pertahanan Nagase terbilang cukup ketat, setidaknya bagi Keima.

Saat mencoba merebutnya sekali lagi menggunakan sekuat tenaganya. "Kembalikan!" Keima tak sengaja mendorong Nagase hingga keduanya jatuh ke tanah.

"Ah-!" *Brak!

PFP yang Nagase pegang pun terlempar beberapa meter darinya, begitu juga kacamata Keima. Setelah beberapa saat hilang kesadaran, mereka mencoba memulihkannya kembali. Pandangan Nagase memindai langit di atasnya, kemudian mengamati pepohonan taman di sekitarnya.

Sedangkan Keima sendiri mencoba memulihkan kondisinya dan melihat keadaan sekitar, khususnya gurunya sendiri.

"Nagase, apa kau tak apa?" Sambil mengerang kesakitan, Keima bertanya. Namun tak sampai Nagase menjawabnya, Ia terdiam. Keheningan menyeruak. Tak disangka, wajah Keima dan Nagase sangatlah dekat, bahkan keduanya dapat merasakan hidungnya saling menempel. Hembusan panas nafas menyebar pada wajah mereka.

Keima mulai menyadari bahwa tubuhnya berada tepat di atas Nagase. Kedua tangannya menekan keras pada payudara Nagase yang besar tersebut. Sedangkan Nagase yang tertindih di bawahnya, merintih kesakitan dan mendesah, tak punya kuasa untuk bangkit kembali.

Pandangan kedua pasang mata pun terkunci rapat. Keima maupun Nagase merasa enggan untuk beranjak dari TKP (Tempat Kejadian Percintaan) tersebut. Wajah memerah padam dan tubuh mereka semakin panas membara. Debaran jantungnya semakin kuat.

Dipandangnya dari kacamatanya, Nagase terlihat sangat cantik sekali. Begitu menawan bagaikan bidadari yang turun dari tower sinyal hape, tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya darinya. Amat cantik bila dibandingkan dengan cewek yang Ia mainkan di PFP-nya.

Begitu juga Nagase yang memandang Keima yang begitu tampan seperti pangeran berkuda dari kerajaan. Bola mata merah Keima sangat menawan, indah untuk dipandang sedekat ini. Berharap Nagase mendapatkan pria setampan dia kelak nanti.

"Keima-kun..."

"Nagase..."

Mata mereka perlahan-lahan menutup dan semakin rapat. Degupan jantung bergerak tak karuan. Pikiran terasa blank tak dapat memikirkan apa pun. Bibir mereka perlahan-lahan mulai mendekat dan semakin mendekat... dan...

To Be Continue...

A/N: Hello, readers. Ini adalah fanfiction saya ke empat. Hore!~~ Dari dulu saya ingin membuat cerita dengan pairing Keima x Nagase Jun ini. Saya punya kecenderungan suka romance yang berbeda umur agak jauh, terutama yang lawan ceweknya. Dan saya hingga hari ini berusaha meningkatkan kemampuan saya untuk membuat cerita yang menarik, namun ya begitu, selalu ada halangan dan rintangannya.

Sangat bersyukur sekali dapat membuat 1 chapter awal dari cerita yang sekiranya lebih panjang dengan pairing yang berbeda-beda.

Terima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya demi membaca fanfic saya, dan maaf jika fanfic ini masih belum sempurnya.

Read and review-nya selalu ditunggu. serta favorite dan follow-nya.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Terjadi beberapa perubahan, maaf hiatus lama (banget). gomen ne~

* * *

"Ah-!" *Brak!

PFP yang Nagase pegang pun terlempar beberapa meter darinya, begitu juga kacamata Keima. Setelah beberapa saat hilang kesadaran, mereka mencoba memulihkannya kembali. Pandangan Nagase memindai langit di atasnya, kemudian mengamati pepohonan taman di sekitarnya.

Sedangkan Keima sendiri mencoba memulihkan kondisinya dan melihat keadaan sekitar, tentunya juga Nagase.

"Nagase, apa kau tak apa?" Sambil mengerang kesakitan, Keima bertanya. Namun tak sampai Nagase menjawabnya, Ia terdiam. Keheningan menyeruak. Tak disangka, wajah Keima dan Nagase sangatlah dekat, bahkan keduanya dapat merasakan hidungnya saling menempel. Hembusan panas nafas menyebar pada wajah mereka.

Keima mulai menyadari bahwa tubuhnya berada tepat di atas Nagase. Kedua tangannya menekan dada Nagase yang besar tersebut. Nagase yang tertindih merintih kesakitan dan mendesah, tak punya kuasa untuk bangkit kembali.

Pandangan kedua pasang mata pun terkunci rapat. Mereka berdua merasa enggan untuk beranjak. Wajah memerah padam dan tubuh mereka semakin panas membara. Debaran jantungnya semakin kuat.

Dipandang dari kacamatanya, Nagase terlihat sangat cantik sekali. Begitu menawan bagaikan bidadari yang turun dari tower sinyal hape, tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya darinya. Amat cantik bila dibandingkan dengan wanita yang Ia mainkan di PFP-nya.

Begitu juga Nagase yang memandang Keima yang begitu tampan seperti pangeran berkuda dari kerajaan. Bola mata merah Keima sangat menawan, indah untuk dipandang sedekat ini. Berharap Nagase mendapatkan pria setampan dia kelak nanti.

"Keima-kun..."

"Nagase..."

Bibir mereka begitu dekat dan semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya bertemu. Bibir Keima dan Nagase saling menekan, mempertajam kemesraan yang selama ini mereka tak pernah rasakan. Nagase memejamkan kedua matanyam, menikmati setiap irama gerakan bibir Keima yang sangat mengesankan, membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja.

"Keima-kun~ Mhhnn Ahhnn!"

Nafsu yang tak dapat terbenung, Keima dengan berani meluapkan hasrat pada Nagase. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan yang dia miliki selama ini untuk memuaskan wanita dihadapannya.

Pikiran Keima sudah blank, hanya ada seorang wanita di dalam benaknya.

"Nagase..."

Keima terus memperbesar penetrasinya, menekan bibir merahnya sekuat mungkin hingga saliva berdua mengalir perlahan dari kedua mulut mereka.

*Mhmmm... ah Mhmmm!

"Mhhmm! Keima-ku-!"

Tak sampai Nagase berteriak, Ia terkejut merasakan lidah Keima menusuk ke dalam ruang mulut Nagase yang sangat basah. Sontak Nagase pun terkejut, tak mampu bergerak sama sekali. Langsung saja Keima 'menggilakan' lidahnya mendominasi ruang hampa mulut Nagase.

'Ahh!' Keima tersadar dan dengan cepat mendorong Nagase menjauh darinya. Sambil mengelus dadanya yang berdegup kencang, Ia tak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya sehingga Keima ingin menciumnya.

"M-maaf..." Keima mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya, tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"K-Keima-kun..." Menundukkan kepala dengan tatapan Hanya membayangkan kejadian tadi yang membuatnya tak dapat berkata-kata. 'kurang sedikit lagi' Ucapan dalam hati Nagase yang kecewa. Dia bergulat hebat dengan batinnya apa dia harus bahagia atau malu.

'Sial! Mengapa aku sungguh menikmatinya? Rasanya aku ingin lagi... Maafkan aku, Yokkyun.' Keima sedari tadi berusaha menahan gejolak hatinya yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh sentuhan bibir Nagase.

Keheningan kembali menyeruak di antara mereka yang hanya bisa terdiam dan tak beranjak sama sekali dari atas rerumputan tamamn. Sesekali mereka saling melirik dan seketika membuang jauh pandangan mereka, menyembunyikan semburat merah padam di wajah kedua orang tersebut.

"..."

"..."

"Hey, Keima-kun...?"

"A-apa?"

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Hah?!" Sontak Keima kaget dan menoleh mendengar pertanyaan Nagase yang muncul secara tiba-tiba itu. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Ingatkah ketika kita pertama kali bertemu di kelas, kau selalu asyik dengan duniamu? I-iya! Kau emang pintar sampai-sampai kau tak sedikit pun memperhatikan aku- maksudku, pelajaranku?!" Nagase hanya bisa tertunduk, jemarinya bermain-main menggores tanah dengan sendirinya.

"A-aku tidak ingat..." Jawabnya pura-pura tak mengerti.

Tak kuasa menahan air matanya, seketika Nagase mendekati dan memegang kedua pundak Keima dengan erat, meluapkan seluruh emosi yang ia rasakan dihadapan lelaki yang Ia cintai.

"Ya, Keima! Kau dan aku ingat! Ketika aku dengan sombongnya menantangmu bermain PSP. Menyemangatiku ketika aku merasa putus asa menghadapi cobaan di kelas, Kau ada."

Keima terhenyak dengan ungkapan perasaan yang amat dalam terhadapnya, mendengarkan dan merasakan setiap isak tangis Nagase yang bersandar di dadanya.

"Nagase..."

"Saat kau ada disampingku ketika kita berdampingan menonton pertandingan Jumbo Tsuruma hanya dengan satu bangku, hatiku sangat berdegup kencang karena kau ada! Hingga..."

Nagase menatap mata Keima, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Wajah mereka hanya terpaut 5 centimeter saja, Keima dapat melihat sangat jelas matanya yang berkaca-kaca

"... kita berciuman dibawah pohon di sekolah..."

Tak dapat diragukan lagi, Keima menyadari bahwa Nagase benar-benar ingat seluruh kejadian tersebut. Keima hanya bisa menatap wajah wanita dihadapannya yang memerah dan terus-menerus berlinang air mata.

"Nagase..."

Hatinya berdegup kencang dan seperti tertusuk duri penyesalan apa yang selama ini dia lakukan, tak mampu menahan perasaannya melihat wanita yang selama ini tak pernah Ia hiraukan dan hanya menjadi obyek taklukan untuk menangkap spirit, rela menangis demi dirinya.

"Nagase!"

"Ya-?"

Seketika Keima menerjang bibir Nagase, Ia tak tega melihat Nagase terus-menerus menangisi dirinya, dia merasa tak pantas untuk itu. Nagase yang terkejut kemudian perlahan-lahan Ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati alur permainan Keima, berdua sangat mahir memainkan bibirnya

*Mppfffh! *cup *Ahh! *Mmmphh!

Kedua tangan Keima memeluk punggung dan pinggulnya selagi Nagase melingkari leher Keima dan berusaha menekan erat kepala padanya memantapkan duel lidah yang semakin memanas.

*Mppfffh! *Ahh! *cup *Mmmphh!

"Nagase, aku akan melindungi senyumanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Nagase!" Tanpa berpikir panjang Keima mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam perasaannya dan kemudian kembali mencium bibir Nagase dengan mesranya.

*Mppfffh! *cup "Aku juga mencintaimu, Nagase!" *Mpppfhh!

Suasana yang hening damai serta semilir angin menjatuhkan helaian dedaunan dari pohon memperjelas suara desahan kedua insan yang saling berciuman di atas rerumputan. Keima dan Nagase tak menghiraukan jika mereka saling bermesraan di tempat umum serasa hanya mereka berdua yang memiliki dunia ini.

Cinta murni yang sedari tadi diutarakan oleh Keima perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi nafsu yang tak terbendung.

Selagi terus-menerus berciuman, tangan Keima meraba dada Nagase. Sontak Nagase pun terkejut.

"Ahh! Keima... *Mpphh jangan disitu..." Desahannya membuat Keima semakin menyukainya.

"Aku menyukai suara lirih desahanmu, Nagase..." Keima semakin mencengkram dada besar yang dimilikinya sekuat tenaga.

"AHHNNN! Keima! Jangan di sini..." Nagase memohon pada Keima.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Ini tempat umum, baka hentai!"

Sontak Keima terperanjat mendengar teriakan Nagase dan seketika menghentikan seluruh aktifitasnya. Keduanya hanya bisa diam tertunduk malu, wajah mereka pun memerah padam dan terlihat uap panas keluar dari kepala mereka.

"M-maafkan aku, Nagase."

Apa yang telah dia lakukan telah diluar batas. Namun Keima tampaknya bahagia karena Ia bisa merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya daripada yang selama ini bersama Yokkyun, pacar khayalannya.

Nagase terkikih melihat muridnya itu tertunduk malu kemudian menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengelus lembut pipi pria berkacamata tersebut. Merasakan tangan halus menyentuh pipinya, Keima lalu perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang wajah Nagase dengan pandangan tertegun.

"Kau adalah cintaku, kekasihku, dan pria yang selama ini hidup dalam jiwaku. Aku tak akan keberatan jika kau ingin berbuat ecchi padaku. 'tehe' "

"Nagase..."

"Namun jangan berbuat di sini... Kau tahu kan jika ini tempat umum. Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang melihat? Apa k-kau mau bertanggungjawab, Keima?" Tanyanya tersipu malu.

Kemudian Nagase memalingkan wajah dari kekasihnya. "A-aku sih tak masalah jika kau m-mau bertanggungjawab..."

"N-Nagase.."

Keima benar-benar tak menyangka apa yang telah ia lakukan sedari tadi. Ia tidak benar-benar mengatakan bahwa Keima cinta padanya karena terpaksa hingga ia harus bertanggungjawab atas tindakannya. Namun semuanya sudah terlanjur, dan Keima mempunyai prinsip yang selama ini dia anut. Dan dia teguh pada keyakinannya.

"Seorang pria tak akan mundur dari apa yang telah Ia lakukan, dan Aku... akan bertanggungjawab sepenuhnya..."

"Kita lalui hidup bersama secara perlahan-lahan, Nagase..."

Seluruh perkataan Keima terlontar tanpa ia berpikir matang-matang, tak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan barusan. Mengapa ia melakukan ini semua? Namun ketika memandang wajah bahagia Nagase, saat itulah Keima yakin dia hanya mempunyai satu jawaban yang pasti.

Nagase pun tak kuasa menahan deru air mata bahagianya mendengar deklarasi tak terduga oleh muridnya sendiri, Keima Katsuragi. Ia pun memejamkan matanya, meraba erat dadanya, merasakan degupan kencang hatinya yang serasa ingin meledak, perasaan yang selama ini tak pernah dirinya sendiri rasakan sebelumnya.

"Iya, Keima! Aku ingin sekali bersamamu!" Seketika saja Nagase melemparkan dirinya dan memeluk pria berkacamata tepat dihadapannya. Sontak saja Keima tak dapat mengelak sergapan Nagase yang sudah takhluk dengan serangan maut cinta Keima. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu untuk kesekian-kalinya. Nafsunya yang membara membuat Nagase berani menerkam Keima dengan ganasnya. Adu pedang lidah pun tak dapat terhindarkan.

*Mpphhff! *CUP *Mpphhff!

Betapa sengitnya mereka berduel hingga saliva mereka bergelora dan menyatukan mereka dalam ciuman mesra.

*Mpphhff! *Mpphhff!

Setelah lima menit lamanya kedua insan yang beradu cinta terlarang antara guru dan murid di atas rumput taman itu berhenti. Keima dan Nagase perlahan-lahan mulai menjauh. Saliva antara mereka berdua masih saling menyambung antar-mulut. Mereka berdua segera menghela nafas panjang, mengisikan oksigen ke dalam paru-paru mereka yang sedemikian kritis.

Peperangan panjang mereka dirasa sudah selesai. Baik Keima maupun Nagase tak mampu saling memandang, mereka hanya bisa tertunduk dengan wajah yang memerah padam dan memanas. Ya, setelah lima menit menenangkan diri dan mengembalikan kesadarannya, akhirnya Keima dan Nagase dapat kembali seperti sedia kala. Mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum. Tak satupun kata yang terucap dari kedua bibir mereka. Suasana hening pun menyeruak mendamaikan hati kedua insan tersebut.

"Nagase?"

"Iya, Keima sayang."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Tak lama kemudian nafsu kembali mendorong mereka yang dilanda rekayasa cinta untuk saling berciuman. Keima dan Nagase menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan meraih wajahnya, mendekatkan kembali pada bibir merah yang haus akan sentuhan ganas oleh sang nafsu.

Hingga wajah mereka saling berdekatan hingga tinggal lima sentimeter lagi untuk melanjutkan kemesraan mereka yang sempat tertunda, dan hingga akhirnya...

"Apa kau sudah berpuas-puas? Jika iya, silakan ikut aku ke kantor sekolah sekarang untuk menjelaskan semua ini!"

*DEG!

Suara monoton tersebut membuat Keima dan Nagase terkejut dan 'mati kaku'. Betapa tidak, mereka mengumbar kemesraan meskipun di tempat umum sekaligus. Tak membayangkan bagaimana mereka tertanggkap basah.

Perlahan-lahan Keima dan Nagase memberanikan diri memalingkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Saat dipandang, seorang wanita berambut hitam-pendek memakai setelan kemeja putih rok kerja hitam-pendek berdiri dihadapan mereka berdua. Kalung anjing yang mengikat di leher menambah kegarangannya. Mata ungunya menatap sadis hingga Keima dan Nagase tegang ketakutan.

"Apa kau sudah selesai bermain, Katsuragi Keima, Jun Nagase?" Tanyanya sarkasm.

Mereka berdua terbata-bata ingin mengucap siapa wanita dihadapannya. Tak lain adalah guru tersadis di sekolahnya.

"Ni-Ni-Nikaido Yuri?!"

***bersambung**

* * *

Ahhh... akhirnya chapter kedua barusan selesai yah? hontou-ni gomen nasai, minna. chapter ini ga terurus jadinya gara-gara kesibukan kuliah saya. saya beneran minta maaf yah karena udah nge-PHP-in kalian semua, baru bisa ngelanjutin pas liburn semester ini.

Mungkin di-chapter 2 ini ada beberapa perubahan yah (mungkin gara2 udah ga saya terusin kemarin, ampe hilang minat juga... jadi penurunan.. T.T ). Namun yang pasti chapternya masih terus lanjut kok. for Spoiler, saya mungkin akan menghadirkan karakter yang tak kalian duga mungkin heheh... tp tenang aja, ga bakal saya bikin OC atau pun lintas-cerita lain... (paling ga suka)...

oke sekian dulu, yah. follow dan favorite tetep sunnah mu'akad wkwkwk :v thanks, and see ya :v


End file.
